


Les cartes de Tarot

by angelicbelial666



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parenthood, Suicide Attempt
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicbelial666/pseuds/angelicbelial666
Summary: Le printemps s'amène au 221B Baker Street avec une lettre remplie de souvenirs du passé, de faits du présent et de promesses du futur. La relation de Sherlock Holmes et Docteur Watson sera mise à rude épreuve dans cette nouvelle inspirée de carte de tarot.
Relationships: John Watson & Original Female Character(s), Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Original Female Character(s), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapitre 1: Le fou (0)

**Author's Note:**

> Cela fait très longtemps que je voulais écrire cette fanfiction. J'ai une très bonne idée du début et de la fin. Habituellement, c'est la partie du milieu qui me pose problème. Je me suis inspirée des cartes du tarot pour donnée une thématique à chacun de mes chapitres. Les cartes ne sont pas nécessairement en ordre. Cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de fanfiction et je m’excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes. 
> 
> Bonne lecture
> 
> P.S C'est la première fois que je publie sur ce site. Je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise avec.

Le fou (0)  
_Signification: Possibilité, confrontation, entreprise d'un voyage d'une grande importance, liberté. L'instant qui précède notre premier pas._

L'hiver londonien avait fini et les feuilles naissantes dans les arbres annonçaient un printemps précoce. La température était chaude, si l'on se fiait aux moyennes de saison et la pluie n'était pas aussi présente qu'elle pourrait l'être. Pour les deux habitants du 221B Baker Street, la matinée commençait tout doucement. Le docteur Watson s’était déjà levé depuis une heure, et finissait son petit déjeuner en feuilletant le journal matinal. Sherlock Holmes était encore au lit, étant rentré très tard d'une enquête qui l'avait mené dans plusieurs endroits de la ville. Le docteur finissait de lire la section des sports quand on toqua à la porte.  


\- Oui?  


Madame Hudson rentra portant avec elle une lettre.  


\- Cette missive vient d'arriver par la poste. Elle est adressée à monsieur Holmes.  


\- Merci, miss Hudson. Je lui remettrais quand il se réveillera.  


\- Encore au lit par une si belle matinée.  


\- Il est rentré très tard hier. Vous ne l'avez pas entendu.  


\- Depuis que les rénovations ont commencé à l'immeuble d'en face, je dors avec des bouchons. Vous devriez essayer, cela fait des merveilles.  


\- J'y penserais.  


En faite, Waston avait bien pensé à cette solution pour éviter de se faire réveiller par les ouvriers arrivant au chantier au petite heure du matin. Mais il avait abandonné cette idée, car il préférait savoir à quelle heure son compagnon rentrait de ces virées nocturnes. Ces derniers temps Holmes l'amenait moins souvent en expédition, expliquant qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul et que Watson avait besoin de sommeil s'il ne voulait pas prescrire la mauvaise drogue à ces patients.  


Watson continuait encore à aider Holmes dans ces enquêtes, mais il aurait préféré suivre l'action d'un peu plus près. Depuis, qu'il était revenu vivre à Baker Street, il avait l'impression que Holmes était un peu plus distant envers lui, et il devait ce l'avouez, il se sentait un peu peiné et parfois inquiet. C'est pourquoi il avait au moins décidé de s'assurer le plus possible d'être réveillé quand son colocataire revenait tard dans la nuit.  


Ce n'est que vers midi que Holmes se pointa le bout du nez dans le salon. Il se servit un thé et s'assit doucement sur le fauteuil proche de Watson. Il regarda d'un air perdu par la fenêtre, sans parler comme pour profiter du moment présent. Watson n'osait pas le déranger dans ces moments-là, attendant qu'il parle le premier.  


\- Bien dormit Watson?  


\- Oui.  


\- Désolé, de vous avoir réveillé quand je suis rentré ce matin vers 4h00.  


\- Ce n'est rien Holmes. Avez-vous réussi à rattraper les membres du Gag des Vipères que vous pourchassiez depuis quelques semaines?  


\- La conclusion de cette aventure devrait arriver sous peu. Le dernier fait qui me manquait ces produits hier soir. J'attends encore une confirmation et j'irais demain à la police boucler cette affaire.  


\- Peut-être pourriez-vous prendre quelques jours de repos.  


\- Conseille de médecin ou d'ami?  


\- Les deux!  


Holmes tourna ces yeux gris vers lui et sourit doucement. Ces derniers temps quand Watson regardait ces yeux il y voyait une nouvelle douceur qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir. Parfois, il se demandait quelles pensées occupaient l'esprit de son ami dans ces moments-là.  


\- Peut-être que quelques jours de congé ne me feraient pas tord en effet. Je pourrais m'occuper de quelques-unes de mes expériences que j'ai laissées de côté ou juste simplement jouer du violon. Il me semble ne pas l'avoir sorti depuis un certain temps.  


\- Il faut dire que les derniers mois ont été plutôt occupés.  


\- Et vous Watson, rien de prévu dans les prochains jours?  


\- Les clients habituels, je devrais peut-être me rendre quelques jours à Windsor, pour rendre service à un collègue, mais sinon rien d'inhabituel. Ha oui! vous avez reçu une lettre ce matin, je l'ai laissé sur le foyer.  


Sherlock se leva, prit l'enveloppe et l'examina soigneusement.  


\- Écriture masculine que je ne pense pas avoir vu ailleurs. Style plutôt impersonnel, mais on sent la main hésitante qu'il veut garder sous contrôle. L'étampe postale signifie que la lettre a été postée dans les environs de Dunwich, il y a environ 4 jours.  


\- Une nouvelle affaire?  


\- Nous verrons bien.  


Sherlock ouvrit l'enveloppe. Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, ces émotions changèrent. Pour une personne peu habituer, il aurait juré que Sherlock Holmes était resté neutre tout au long de la lecture, mais Watson qui le connaissait bien avait vu ces traits changer du neutre, à la tristesse, surprise et finalement à la colère.  


\- C'est impossible! Watson quel jour sommes nous?  


\- Le 2 avril. Holmes il y a-t-il un problème?  


\- Plus une catastrophe si vous voulez mon avis. Tenez Lisez.  
Watson prit la lettre des mains de Holmes et se mit à la lire:  


_Cher monsieur Holmes,  
_

_Je ne pense pas que vous vous souveniez de moi. Je m'appelle Georges Lovelace et j'ai eu l'immense honneur il y plusieurs années d'épouser votre sœur, madame Elly Holmes.  
J'ai le regret de vous annoncez, que ma femme nous a quittés il y a de cela un an. Ne vous en faites pas pour elle, le médecin affirme qu'elle n'a pas souffert. La raison pourquoi je vous écris cette lettre et qu'en plus de me laisser dans le deuil m'a femme a aussi laissé notre jeune fille Anastasia Lovelace sans mère.  
_

_Anastasia a très mal pris la mort de sa mère. Les deux étaient inséparables. Je me suis marié il y a un mois avec une dame de bonne société ayant perdu son mari. Je pensais que le fait d'avoir une nouvelle figure maternelle à qui parler aiderait ma fille à se remettre de cette terrible tragédie, mais je n’ai bien peur que la jeune fille soit plus touchée qu'elle ni parait.  
_

_Le médecin m'a conseillé de l'envoyer à l'extérieur du manoir pour un certain temps, loin des choses qui lui rappellent sa mère. Ma femme m'a énormément parlé de vous et je vous prierais de bien vouloir prendre soin de ma fille pour une durée d'environ 2 semaines. Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai déposé de l'argent sur un compte à Londres qui servira à couvrir ses dépenses. Elle prendra le train pour Londres samedi, ce qui devrait la faire arriver aux alentours du 3 avril.  
_

_Vous me rendriez un grand service en acceptant cette demande. Anastasia est une enfant merveilleuse qui a juste besoin de se changer un peu les idées. Si jamais vous avez quelques problèmes que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un télégramme.  
_

_Merci encore du fond du cœur  
_

_Georges Lovelace  
_

__Watson regarda Sherlock avec un millier de questions dans les yeux. Ne sachant pas trop par quoi commencer.  
_ _

__\- Vous avez une sœur! Je croyais que vous n'aviez qu'un frère.  
_ _

__\- Demi-sœur. Nous n'avons pas le même père.  
_ _

__\- Plus jeune ou plus vieille?  
_ _

__\- Plus jeune. D'environ 8 ans.  
_ _

__\- Vous saviez qu'elle s'était mariée? Et qu'elle avait une fille?  
_ _

__Holmes soupira en regardant la fenêtre.  
_ _

__\- Il me semble que Mycroft et moi avons reçu il y a de nombreuses années une invitation à son mariage. Je pense que Mycroft y est allé ce qu'il est plutôt étonnant. J'étais pris par plusieurs enquêtes à l'époque, j'ai donc décliné l'invitation. Qu'en à la fille, je l'apprends en même temps que vous mon cher.  
_ _

__\- Qu'est ce que vous allez faire?  
_ _

__\- Quelle question! La renvoyer là d'où elle vient par le premier train disponible.  
_ _

__\- VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FAIRE ÇA. HOLMES, cette jeune fille a perdu sa mère et vient de faire de nombreux kilomètre en train seul. Elle va surement être fatiguée et complètement déboussolée. En temps, que médecin je ne peux le permettre.  
_ _

__\- WATSON, nous ne pouvons pas héberger une jeune fille. Nos modes de vie ne nous le permettent pas et l'appartement et trop petit.  
_ _

__\- Demander à madame Hudson, je suis sur qu'elle serait enchantée d'avoir un peu de compagnie.  
_ _

__\- Et après, comment, je suis censé occuper une jeune fille pendant 2 semaines. Je ne pense pas avoir la fibre parentale. Si vous voulez qu'elle reste Watson, vous devriez vous en occuper.  
_ _

__\- Vous n'avez pas dit que des vacances vous feraient du bien.  
_ _

__\- M'occuper d'une gamine ne rentre pas dans ma définition de vacance.  
_ _

__\- Parfait, si ces ce que vous décider très bien je vais m'en occuper. Nous vous laisserons SEUL pendant 2 SEMAINES.  
_ _

__Sur ces mots, Watson décida qu'il en avait eu assez et décida d'aller prendre une marche pour se changer les idées.  
_ _

__Sherlock le regarda partir dans les rues de Londres et soupira. Il détestait se disputer avec Watson, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette histoire. Pourquoi envoyer sa fille chez un oncle qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et prévenir aussi peu d'avance? Quelque chose de louche se tramait.  
_ _

__\- Et bien pour des vacances, elles ne seront pas de tout repos._ _


	2. Le magicien (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premier face à face entre Watson et Anastasia Lovelace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième chapitre de près. J'ai beaucoup de temps libre pour le moment donc j'essaye un chapitre par semaine au moins. La forme de l'histoire avance. J'ai trouvée des idées pour toutes les cartes, ce qui est une bonne chose en soit. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.

Le magicien (1)

_Signification: Jeunesse, talent, initiative, quelque chose de caché, apprendre à utiliser des ressources et de la volonté pour engendré des changements dans la vie ___

____

__Watson rentra tard cette journée-là. Il avait passé le reste de l'après-midi et une bonne partie de la soirée à vaguer dans les rues de Londres, sans savoir où aller. Il regrettait d'avoir hurlé sur Holmes, mais il ne pouvait croire que son ami voulait renvoyer chez elle une jeune fille qui venait à peine d'arriver. Une jeune fille qui était sa nièce. Watson comprenait que Holmes n'avait pas la fibre parentale, mais il s'agissait tout de même de sa propre famille._ _

__Watson avait aussi un faible pour les enfants, il faut dire. Il avait toujours trouvé extrêmement triste que sa femme meure avant de lui en avoir donné. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun lien avec cette jeune fille, mais il avait très hâte de la rencontrer._ _

__En arrivant, au 221B Baker Street Watson cogna à la porte de Madame Hudson pour savoir si elle serait prête à héberger la jeune fille pendant son séjour._ _

__\- Ha bonjour, Docteur Watson. Vous rentrez bien tard._ _

__\- Pardon de vous déranger à cette heure tardive Madame Hudson, mais la missive que vous êtes venu nous porter se matin annonçait l'arriver de Anastasia Lovelace, la nièce de monsieur Holmes. J'aimerais savoir s'il serait possible qu'elle reste avec vous durant son séjour._ _

__\- Mais oui bien sûr. Je l'ai déjà confirmé avec monsieur Holmes._ _

__\- Il est venu vous en parler?_ _

__\- Oui il y a de cela quelques heures, il est venu me voir et m'a expliqué la situation. Le temps que les choses se clarifient, je suis heureuse d'avoir la compagnie de cette charmante demoiselle, et puis monsieur Holmes à raison, cette petite aura besoin d'une certaine présence féminine lors de son séjour à Londres._ _

__\- Merci beaucoup madame Hudson et ne vous inquiétez pas, je tenterais de passer le plus de temps avec elle, pour éviter que vous ne l'ayez trop dans les jambes._ _

__\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi docteur, occuper vous de vos patients en priorité. Je m'occuperais d'occuper cette demoiselle pendant vos heures de visite et puis il y a toujours monsieur Holmes, il s'agit de sa nièce après tout._ _

__\- Je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus si j'étais vous. Je crains que Holmes ne veuille se débarrasser de la jeune fille le plus tôt possible._ _

__\- Ho, ne dite pas cela docteur. Je suis sûr que monsieur Holmes sera très heureux de passer du temps avec sa nièce. Il semble détester les enfants au premier abord, mais je suis sûr qu'il les aime bien. Après tout, il invite régulièrement cette bande de gamins des rues à passer dans son appartement._ _

__\- Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse comparer les deux situations, madame Hudson. J'irais chercher mademoiselle Lovelace à la gare demain, assurez-vous qu'une chambre soit prête avec un repas chaud. Pour le reste, nous verrons en temps et lieu. Sur ce, bonne nuit Madame Hudson._ _

__\- Bonne nuit docteur Watson._ _

__Watson remonta tranquillement les marches jusqu'à l'appartement. Il trouva Holmes installer dans son fauteuil fumant tranquillement sa pipe en regardant les braises dans la cheminée. Il tourna la tête en voyant Watson s'approcher._ _

__\- Votre marche vous a fait du bien?_ _

__\- Plus ou moins. Vous avez parlé à Madame Hudson?_ _

__\- Je ne savais a quelle heure vous rentreriez j'ai donc pris la liberté d'aller lui glisser un mot._ _

__\- Je vois. Je suppose que vous ne m'accompagnez pas à la gare demain chercher mademoiselle Lovelace._ _

__\- Je crains que non Watson, comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt je vous laisse vous occuper de cette jeune fille, et puis j'ai affaire à Scotland Yard._ _

__\- Je vois. Bonne nuit Holmes._ _

__-Bonne nuit Watson._ _

__Watson observa Holmes croyant que celui-ci allait rajouter quelque chose, mais sa tête s’était déjà retournée vers le foyer. Cette nuit la Watson se mit au lit avec une boule dans la gorge et un sentiment de malaise. Il savait qu'il aurait du répliquer quelque chose au manque d'enthousiasme de Holmes, mais il se dit qu'il aurait sans doute besoin de toutes ces forces et sa patiente pour affronter les deux semaines qui allaient venir. Il dormit d'un sommeil agiter jusqu'au lendemain._ _

__En se réveillant, il vit que Holmes était déjà partie. C'était une bonne chose, Watson ne croit pas qu'il aurait eu la force de rester calme en sa présence. Il mangeait tranquillement son petit déjeuner et partie en direction de la gare._ _

__La gare était peu bondée en cet avant-midi. Quelques hommes d'affaires, qui montaient et descendaient du train, quelques lointaines familles venues rendre visite et quelques commerçants vendant diverses marchandises. C'est alors que Watson remarqua une petite tache noire sur un des quais. Il s'approcha tranquillement et l'observa de loin._ _

__Personne n'aurait pu dire comme ça que la jeune fille était de la même famille que Holmes. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés bruns qui lui descendaient jusqu'à épaule. Totalement vêtue de noir de la tête au pied, elle portait un petit chapeau à la mode penché sur sa tête, une robe à manche longue sans fioriture qui lui allait jusqu'aux chevilles et des bottines de campagnes. Elle serait dans ces mains gantelées, proche de son cœur, une poupée de porcelaine aussi habillée de noir. Elle semblait observer la foule discrètement se tenant à côté d'une petite valise qui devrait être son seul bagage. Watson s'approcha doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer._ _

__\- Vous devez être Mademoiselle Anastasia Lovelace. Je suis John Watson un ami de votre oncle._ _

__Pour lui prouver c'est dire il lui tendit la lettre qu'il avait reçue la veille._ _

__Elle tourna les yeux vers lui et c'est alors que Watson remarqua qu'il était de la même couleur que ceux d'Holmes. Un gris pâle impénétrable qui semblait vous juger au plus profond de votre âme. Pendant quelque instant, Watson se sentit mal à l'aise. Il se prit à imaginer Holmes enfant avec les mêmes yeux, jugeant tous les adultes qu'il croisait de haut. La voix de la jeune fille le sortit de sa rêverie._ _

__\- Je vous remercie d'être venu me cherche Docteur Watson, mais j'aurais pu me rendre sans problème à l'adresse que mon père m'a laissée, il était inutile de vous déplacer._ _

__Elle avait dit cela d'un ton monotone comme si elle récitait un texte appris par cœur._ _

__\- Voyons, je n'allais quand même pas laisser une jeune fille de votre âge se promener seul en calèche dans les rues de Londres. Votre père compte sur votre oncle pour s'occuper de vous et cela commence par assurer votre sécurité._ _

__\- Est pour cela que mon oncle vous a envoyé à sa place. Il pensait que je serais plus en sûreté avec vous qu'avec lui._ _

__\- Non, pas du tout, il avait juste quelques petites choses à finir aujourd'hui qui ne pouvait attendre. Vous le verrez ce soir._ _

__Elle l'observa encore quelque instant, puis en prenant sa valise et en soupirant elle regardant Watson dans les yeux et dit._ _

__\- Inutile de me mentir Docteur Watson. Je sais bien que j'arrive à l'improviste et que mon oncle n'a certainement pas envie de voir la fille de sa sœur débarquer dans sa tranquille existence. Ne vous inquiéter pas dans deux semaines vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi._ _

__Sur ce elle se mit à marcher vers l'endroit ou étaient stationnés les fiacres. Watson se retourna abasourdi cherchant le sens cacher de ces paroles et ne put s'empêcher de demander._ _

__\- Comment savez-vous que je suis docteur?_ _

__Elle se retourna faisant virevolter ces cheveux au passage._ _

__\- Vous avez les mains beaucoup plus propres que la majorité des gens que je connais qui travaillent, cela signifie que vous vous lavez souvent les mains dans votre métier._ _

__\- Et pourquoi docteur?_ _

__\- Votre stéthoscope dépasse de la poche de votre manteau. Vous devez sans doute utiliser le même pour vos visites à domicile._ _

__Sur ce, elle se retourna et Watson après avoir vérifié que son stéthoscope se trouvait bien dans la manche de son manteau la suivie en se disant que deux Holmes dans la même maison ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir._ _


End file.
